


Not So Accidental

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship Trickery, M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: When she stopped, he was expecting to see Jared around but Evan didn’t spot his friend anywhere.Instead there was Connor Murphy in a booth, hands clasped together on the table.His hair drifted into his face as he glanced up, his back straightening slightly when he spotted Evan. They stared at each other for a bit, the hostess returning to her stand, until Connor glared and hissed, “Well, sit down!”





	Not So Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered DEH last week, put the characters into every possible AU, and wrote this instead of updating my multi chapter fic because I was feeling ill and inspired.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate any feedback and I hope to write more for this fandom soon.
> 
> I apologize for nothing except the lyric references.
> 
> My writing tumblr is punkphantomtwin

Evan was running late. Again.

Not that Jared would mind all that much, he would probably just leave the restaurant after getting an appetizer and leave Evan to eat by himself.

He really needed new friends.

Sighing with only a slight wheeze he leaned against the building, catching his breath as he looked through the window. He couldn’t see Jared but he was only five minutes late as opposed to his usual fifteen. He’d have thought with how anxious it makes him to disappoint people he would be early most of the time, but psyching himself up to socialize always takes longer than anticipated.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he headed inside, hoping his face wasn’t too red. The hostess gave him a sympathetic look as he straightened his shirt.

“I-I’m looking for someone,” He sputtered out. “I mean, they should, are, already here, I think?”

She nodded, a patient smile gracing her lips, and gestured for him to follow her, grabbing a menu as she headed deeper into the restaurant.

When she stopped, he was expecting to see Jared around but Evan didn’t spot his friend anywhere.

Instead there was Connor Murphy in a booth, hands clasped together on the table.

His hair drifted into his face as he glanced up, his back straightening slightly when he spotted Evan. They stared at each other for a bit, the hostess returning to her stand, until Connor glared and hissed, “Well, sit down!”

Evan slid into the booth swiftly, Connor hunching back over as he bit the inside of his cheek, both still eyeing each other warily, Evan holding his breath until he was pretty sure his red face was now purple.

“Hansen, right?” Connor asked finally.

Evan nodded vigorously, rubbing his sweaty hands against his pants. “That would, is, my name.” Connor nodded, his black nails tapping on the table. “Con-“

“Look, I’m sorry.” Evan blinked in confusion, head tilting to the side. “My sister, she can be...” He trailed off, probably talking himself out of complaining about Zoe to an almost stranger. “Anyway, I don’t know how she convinced you to go out with me but, since you don’t want to be here, you can just go and I’ll tell Zoe it was a great time.” Connor grimaced, turning his head to look out the window as the situation seemed to dawn on Evan.

“She didn’t.” Connor’s head snapped back, eyebrows pushed together as Evan tried to keep himself from becoming an even bigger mess. “H-Have to convince me! I’m just nervous, is all, really! But if you want me to leave I completely-!”

“No!” One of his hands slammed on the table rather loud, Evan flinching as Connor sighed, retracting his hand as a few people glanced over but didn’t stare long. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“ He sighed again. “I’m just not used to blind dates, you know?”

Evan nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Me either.”

The waitress came over then to ask Evan what he wanted to drink, coming back with a water shortly after. Evan was so nervous he was barely sure he would be able to keep that down.

“So…” Evan spoke again, Connor seemingly unable to keep the conversation going. “Do you like trees?”

He was pretty sure Connor smiled.

* * *

“Can I get you darlings some dessert today?” The waitress asked, smiling sweetly as she tried her best not to interrupt the two smiling boys. They both looked up, startled at her presence.

“I could go for some apple pie?” Evan suggested warily, Connor nodding in agreement at the woman.

“Okay, two apple pie slices coming up in a bit.”

“I haven’t had a good apple pie in years. Not since I went to this apple orchard when we were kids.” Connor scratched at his head a bit, giving Evan an apologetic look. “You probably don’t want to hear about that.”

“Did you make the pie?”

Connor’s eyes widened a bit but he smiled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. “I would help my mom bake. I loved going to that orchard. It was so beautiful, just like the sky could go on forever.”

He turned to look out the window, a calm look about his face as he remembered the sun and the sky and the trees, Evan watching him closely. Connor suddenly shook his head, glancing back over, Evan’s face flushing deeply at being caught staring.

“That, uh, sounds, I mean it’s great, do you, have you gone recently?” He glanced down at his hands in embarrassment, Connor watching him with an amused smile on his face.

“It shut down a while ago, but I still sneak in sometimes.” Evan nodded, seemingly already used to Connor’s misdemeanors after only half an hour of casual discussion. “I could take you sometime, if you like?” Evan glanced up startled, his ears burning, Connor’s brows furrowing as he huffed. “I mean there are a lot of… trees. And you like trees.”

“…I do.”

“Forget it, it’s stupid, and I don’t want to drag-“

“I’d love to go!” Evan reached out for Connor’s wrist on the table, slamming it down a bit too loud. He winced and retracted his hand. “I mean, it looks, well sounds, like a beautiful place, and we could, if you want to, spend more time together?” Connor nodded, glancing down where Evan was touching him.

“Here you are loves, two apple pies with a few scoops of vanilla ice cream.”

They nodded politely at the waitress, Evan going to retract his hand, but Connor had turned his hand around to grasp onto his gently, refusing to meet his gaze as he started to dig his fork into the pie with his other hand, face flushed red behind the bits of hair falling into his eyes.

Something out of the corner of Evan’s eye caught his attention.

Outside the restaurant, hiding behind oversized hats and newspapers sat Zoe and Jared, each smirking wider than the other.

And there Evan was, holding hands and eating with Connor, waving through the window at the two deviants.


End file.
